Madz and Starlow 6: Beauty and the Sprite
by Madz the Penguin
Summary: A Pet Beauty Pageant is coming up! Madz enters Starlow, but a childhood memory makes the Star Sprite worried about going in front of tons of Star Sprites. Will Madz help her overcome the memory to win the Surprise Shroom? The Prince and the Star Sprite may be needed to fully understand this, but reading it is optional.
1. Star Sprite Troubles

**I did have an idea that wasn't Madz & Starlow where Dr. Toadley hiccups out bubbles after drinking a fizzy soda, but I'll save that for another time. I felt like that idea was way too out of the box, but if you want that idea, then leave it in the reviews. Ok, let's start the story!**

Business was slow at the Bean 'n Badge. Fawful didn't know why not many people came there that day. He was just so busy waiting, until Madz and Starlow came back.

"Fawful, guess who I saw at the clinic!" exclaimed Madz.

Fawful rolled his eyes and sighed. "Who is it?"

"Guess! She's green, and she adopted me!"

He stared at Madz with an annoyed expression. Thinking that Madz was just seeing things, he answered, "You just had the seeing of…"

"Fawfie! I'm visiting you!"

A green girl came out of the pipe and went to the counter. "I've read all of your emails about Madz, and they sound exciting!"

"But Mimi…"

"Fawfiekins, I read about the poor Toadley. He had the flu, and of course Madz was happy!" cheered Mimi.

What Mimi was talking about was when Dr. Toadley got a bad stomachache from the flu. He also had other symptoms, but his belly hurting and aching was the worst one. Madz and Starlow took care of him, but they figured out it was caused by an outbreak of viruses Dr. Mario released.

"Madz, I can't believe this is your mother," whispered Starlow.

"Well, her punishment was turning into a spider," answered Madz, cringing at the thought of Mimi's true form.

"Oh, Fawfie, I've almost forgot!"

Mimi took a pink piece of paper and gently placed it on the counter. She smiled with excitement as she waited for Fawful to read it. When he picked it up, it turned out to be a flyer. Pictures of different pets, like Yoshis and Blitties, were scattered all over it. It read:

_Dear Pet Owner,_

_You have a great pet? Then come to the Mushroom Kingdom Pet Beauty Pageant! We'll judge your pet by looks, health, personality, obedience, and make it answer questions. The winner gets a Surprise Shroom! It's a new type of Mushroom that can…well…you'll see._

_From,_

_The Perfect Etiquette Trainers, or P.E.T_

Fawful put the paper down and looked at the smiling Mimi. "Who are we going to have the entering for?"

"Ahem!" interrupted Starlow, "I'm right here! I'm a Star Sprite!"

"Right, Starlow! You're the cute one, right?!" cheered Mimi.

_I'm the cute one? _thought Starlow, _What a compliment!_

"Ummm, Starlow, have the looking like a cat waiting for its meal,"

Starlow flew to the note and read it, which made her eyes widen. She backed away with fear and flew to Madz.

"Madz, I'm kind of worried. It says you can't have stage fright, and I, well…"

"You have stage fright?!" exclaimed Madz with shock.

"No, it's just, umm, can I talk to you in private?"

Madz nodded and they both flew over the counter. When they got to Madz's white bed, they sat down. Starlow sighed and closed her eyes. "You see, when I was in Starmentary School…"

_Years ago, Starlow was chosen to make a school announcement. It was about how they would raise the price on all food in the cafeteria by 50 cents. She flew to the stage after her teacher called her up there._

_As she went to the microphone, she was nervous about it. The kids would make fun of her and tease her if she announced it. The Star Spites would usually try to make the teacher not do things they didn't like, but Starlow respected the teachers. She went up to the microphone and was going to announce what they needed to know._

"_Ummm…uhhh…"_

_Starlow was sweating with nervousness. The Star Sprites were getting impatient. The teachers were waiting patiently. It was putting even more pressure on her. She was getting more and more nervous, until…_

_-HIC!-_

_The Star Sprites assumed it was just a hiccup, until it happened again._

_-HIC!-_

_Starlow fell to the ground, and hiccupped even more. The Star Sprites laughed at her because of how nervous she was. The laughter made her cry, and she ran off the stage with the Starcups. The thunderous laughter made the principle order them to stop as the teacher rubbed Starlow's back. The Starcups only lasted for a half an hour, but the memory lingered in her mind._

"…so, I'm worried that people will make fun of me. That's one of the reasons I don't like those Starcups, or Star Sprite hiccups,"

"Oh Starlow…"

Madz hugged her while she was crying a little. "I just want to make my mom proud…"

"I will do it, I just need some help to stop getting nervous,"

"Those kids seem really mean! I don't think it will happen again!" shouted Madz as she stopped hugging Starlow.

However, Starlow was still worried about if that will happen again. She knew that Star Sprites are pets, so what if the same ones saw her?

**Those kids are really mean! Good thing the kids at my school aren't like that. Well, except one time…but that was only in first grade. Also, if someone laughs at me, I laugh back. I don't get how laughing at people really hurts them. It's just very immature!**

**Oh, and by the way, it may not seem like it, but I'm a girl! Madz sounds like a boy name, but nope, I'm a female. Doesn't that make more sense why I like Starlow and Madz is a girl? I hope you like the chapter!**


	2. A Visit to Dr Toadley

**I'm going to learn Italian from an app! I might never speak it fluently, but I must give it a shot. Dorastella, bella donna! (translation: Starlow, beautiful woman!) Ok, I need to learn more Italian, but it's better to learn it than use Google Translate. For you Italian readers out there, the Italian name for the Starcups is Singstella. (mixture of hiccups and star). Now, let's start!**

There was only a day left until the Beauty Pageant, and Madz was with Starlow at the clinic. They were looking at a Toad with some disease where you cough a lot, but they didn't know what it was. Madz was just very happy that he was sick.

"Are you the doctor?" moaned the Toad.

"Nope, I just want to see you sick!" cheered Madz.

As the Toad coughed some more, Starlow was worrying about the pageant. What if that happened again? She just couldn't let her mind think of if it happened again, because she would cringe.

Soon, the intern came in and checked on the Toad. "Hmmm, you're doing better than yesterday…" she said.

She turned around to see Madz and Starlow, but the latter seemed worried about something. She kneeled down to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" asked the intern.

Starlow shook her head and a tear came from her eye. Madz looked at Starlow with concern.

"Please don't tell me that's the memory again," said Madz with worry.

Starlow started crying and sobbed, "I'm sorry, I just don't want to make the Star Sprites make fun of me!"

The intern stopped kneeling and backed away. "Has she been worrying about this for a while?"

"Yes, ever since yesterday, but she's been holding it in,"

"Have you comforted her yet?" she asked.

Madz nodded her head, so the intern picked the Star Sprite up. "I know this isn't the best choice, but I think Dr. Toadley will help,"

"Dr. Toadley?!" the Toad coughed, "But I remember he's not good with emotions"

"Yes, but maybe we should give him a chance. Did he ever succeed in emotional issues?"

Madz thought about that for a second, and answered, "If he asked that question to himself, the answer would be, 'I certainly didn't'"

Starlow cried even more, so Madz had to think fast. "Ummm, I mean he certainly did! Like that one time when he, umm…"

"Let's just bring her to him. What could possibly go wrong?"

Later, when she got there, she was sitting in a chair. Dr. Toadley listened to the memory carefully, occasionally nodding his head. When Starlow finished speaking, he answered her.

"Hmmm, embarrassment, do I know that very well? I think I do. I think I'll play it on my crystal ball so I can see it…"

"Don't do that!"

Madz was standing on another chair with her arms crossed. Her job was to correct him if he ever said something or did something that wouldn't help. Dr. Toadley sighed and went to Madz.

"How is that bad?" he wondered.

"You'll embarrass her again! Wow, this is a moment where you're like Dr. Mario,"

He murmured something and went back to where he was standing: close to his crystal ball with no penguins a foot close to him.

"Ok, I just need to see your memory with my mind. Will you think about it again? Yes you will,"

"Hey! That's not right!" yelled Madz.

"But I need to…"

"Objection!" she shouted.

The doctor sighed and looked into Starlow mind. The whole memory was seen by his psychic power. He did feel bad for her, but at the end-when she got the Starcups-he wasn't showing concern. He didn't turn his head back or feel blue. He just heard laughter coming out of him. Pure joy came out of his body in guffaws, which made him so distracted that he stopped seeing the memory. His vision slowly faded from the memory and back to reality.

Starlow was feeling even worse, but she knew why he was laughing. He once said he had a habit of laughing when someone had the hiccups. No one knows why, but no matter what, it showed he was somewhat similar to Madz.

The penguin flew up to him and slapped him in the face. He stopped laughing and turned toward her.

"Why are you so rude?" he asked.

"Your intern said that if I do this, she'll give me a chance to look at the sick people when it closes!"

He chortled for a couple seconds again. "What happens if you accept that deal? You'll be locked inside. You will be trapped in here when I sleep, eat my dinner, and even on breakfast time. You'll become very scared, and you'll…"

He stopped talking when he noticed the two had left. He sighed and looked at his crystal ball until Dr. Mario came.

"Hey, Toadley! I found my pet!"

"Is it lost again? It most certainly is," he remarked.

"Nope, he's here, because you're my pet peeve!" corrected Dr. Mario.

Dr. Toadley was shocked by the comment. "You mean…"

"Yes, here's your cat costume!"

Dr. Mario threw the cat costume to Dr. Toadley. When he looked at it, he saw it was a purple cat costume with five yellow stars on its belly, like the front of his head. The other parts of the costume, like the end of the tail, were white.

After examining the costume, he stared into his eyes with an annoyed look. "Maybe you should wear the costume, because you annoy me the most!"

He giggled a bit before answering, "I would fit in the costume, but it's too small. See you at the pageant, Toadley!"

As he left, Dr. Toadley noticed there was a collar on the cat. It read, "Windwaker Toadley, my pet for so many years"

He grumbled and threw the costume on the ground. He didn't even dare to look at it. "Dr. Mario, will I wear it? Indeed I won't!"

Birdley saw the costume on the ground and picked it up. He squawked to get his attention. He looked at Birdley, then the costume.

"Birdley thinks you should give it a chance!" he squawked.

"Ok, I'll wear it soon, but only because you said so," he replied.

Birdley squawked and put the costume on his desk. Toadley sighed and sat down. _What a day… _he thought.

**Ok, that's a good chapter! The next one will be about the Mushroom Kingdom Pet Beauty Pageant! It's funny that Toadley's joining, right? I promise it won't be a run-on fan fiction. I will never do that unless it's a collection of oneshots. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Beauty Pageant Time!

**Thaumagist, you also know some Italian? I like it because it sounds so calm and lovely (not to the extent of French, but French is hard to learn). That's also the reason I don't like German. It sounds so tough and the spelling's so hard. I'm ok with Italian, ragazza. Now to start the libro, I mean fan fiction!**

The day of the beauty pageant is here, and Starlow was in Princess Peach's castle. Fluffy brushes of powder covered her face, but she knew Princess Peach was doing it. Madz was just watching Peach and looking at the clock.

"Are you done yet?" asked Madz, feeling impatient.

"Almost there…done!" she replied.

She moved the brushes out of her face, reveling her knew look. Starlow had a light pink blush on her face, and her color seemed a bit paler. The star on her head glowed a bit brighter, which was a big contrast to her pale body.

Peach held up a mirror for Starlow to see. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, but it's tickling my nose…"

"That's just when you breath it in. It will go away!"

"Ok, I think…ah…ah…ACHOO!"

She sneezed the makeup off of her face, making the powder just dust. She sniffed and glanced at the happy Madz, then to Peach.

"I'm not sick, it's just I don't think makeup with tons of powder will help me win, especially the health part,"

Madz stopped jumping and went to Starlow. She put her arm around her and looked at Princess Peach. "Can we just go there without wearing makeup?"

"You can, but how will you win?" asked Peach.

"I'll just win with my cute looks. I don't really care about winning. I just want to get rid of this dumb fear,"

Peach thought about what Starlow said for a moment, but Madz glanced at the clock. She grabbed Starlow and flew her out the door. "We're late!" she yelled as she flew out with Starlow.

Peach sighed as Toadsworth walked in the room. "Princess, you don't seem as cheery today," he noted.

"Yes, but I'm worried Starlow won't win the Mushroom Kingdom Pet Beauty Pageant,"

"My, my, that's a problem. Does the penguin own her?"

Peach suddenly sat up straighter and glanced at Toadsworth with surprise. "Yes, and now that I remember, the prize is the Surprise Shroom,"

"The effects are horrible if put in the wrong hands, or flippers. It can turn into any mushroom and makes 25 clones of itself if that happens. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Poison Mushroom, or another awful disease-giving mushroom…"

"The Blorb Mushroom!" she exclaimed, "Toadsworth, I don't think I should go, or else you'll come with me, and you know Madz memorized that time,"

"Don't worry, she won't win. Tally-ho!" he said as he walked out the door. Peach still cared about Toadsworth, but how was she going to stop Madz? She had to think about the choice carefully.

At the beauty pageant, the room was painted pink. Pink balloons, pink banners, and even a pink table for the judges were there. A brown stage was there, with a red curtain behind it. Behind the curtain were people grooming, petting, and getting their pets ready for the contest. Madz was rubbing Starlow's back while she was looking at the pink mirror.

"You're going to be fine," reassured Madz.

"But what if they make fun of me?" she worried. The penguin hugged Starlow, which made her feel a bit better.

"You'll be fine, I know you'll be," she answered.

As Starlow was enjoying Madz's hug, Dr. Toadley was being groomed by Dr. Mario. He was in his cat costume, but the fur got tangled, so they had to comb it.

"I hope you win, because you're my special kitty cat! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

Dr. Toadley sighed, which sounded a bit like a purr. "When they find out I'm a Toad, he will lose…"

The judges sat in their seats. From left to right, the judges were Mimi, Midbus, and Fawful. Mimi was wearing a velvet pink dress with short sleeves and hearts on several parts of the dress. She spoke in the microphone on the table.

"Hello, everyone! I am Mimi, or you can call me Mimikins! Please come to the stage, 26 contestants,"

All of the competitors went on stage in front of the judges. Mimi was trying to hold in her glee, Fawful was waiting patiently, and Midbus sighed with boredom, since he was forced to be a judge.

"Ok, welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom Pet Beauty Pageant, or, ummm…" she read the acronym carefully, "Em, Kay, Pea…"

"Ha, you said pee!" laughed Dr. Mario.

"That is un-lady like! This is a beauty pageant for girls!"

"I might leave…" replied Midbus.

"No, I didn't say boys can't come here, just be mature and don't break anything!"

Suddenly, a glass vase from a table nearby broke. They all saw Madz was floating near it, and assumed it was her.

"What? I'm a girl, so I can't be un-lady like!" she answered. Mimi sighed and announced, "Let's just start the Beauty Pageant! Get off the stage, except Madz and Starlow!"

Everyone got off the stage, except for Starlow, and Madz flew to her. The judges came up to Starlow to inspect her.

"No having of bugs, that has goodness…"

The contestants sat in the chairs that were facing the stages as they looked at Starlow. After the judges were done, they sat back at the table and said their opinions.

"Madzie, Starlow is very cute. However, makeup would be much better. Maybe tons of powder will help, and a cute dress. Overall, she's cute, but I prefer more,"

"Madz, Starlow has the looks that have amazingness. However, she is a cat waiting for the grooming after eating too much! You must have the grooming! Midbus, have the saying of your opinion,"

"Don't care at all…" he answered.

The other two judges stared at him. Midbus just got a piece of paper and scribbled the number "6" on it, holding it up when he was done.

"Ok, now let's see the next pet, owned by Dr. Mario!" shouted Mimi.

"Oh boy…" muttered Dr. Toadley.

After all the contestants were judged, the health part was up next. Starlow and Dr. Toadley were examined together on this event. They sat on high stools, with Dr. Toadley sitting like a cat.

"Fawfie will ask the questions to see if you're healthy!"

The two judges moved away for Fawful to ask them some questions. He held up a piece of paper to read the questions.

"Do you have the medical conditions?" he asked.

"No, I don't have any," answered Starlow.

Dr. Toadley, on the other hand, answered in a more complicated way, "I don't have any medical conditions, but I have had diseases that were life changing. Did I have to go to doctors? I certainly did. I could name some of…"

"Next question!" Mimi interrupted, getting impatient.

"Have you ever had the having of the chicken pox?"

"Yes!" they both replied. Fawful remembered that time, but he didn't say anything about it. It just wasn't the best time to tell that time.

"Final question! Do any of you guys have the sickness?"

Merluvlee was watching them, and getting jealous of how they were doing. They were up first, and she wasn't sure if her new Blitty was better than them. Everyone should know that the pets from Flipside might be the best in the beauty pageant.

"Ok, I've got an idea," she whispered to her Blitty. She stared at Madz to activate her Sickie Thoughts. As Madz was watching them about to answer the question, she got a headache from the psychic power going into her mind. Her moaning made Fawful get concerned.

"Madz, do you have alrightness?" he asked.

Madz stared at Dr. Toadley, and a blue light surrounded both of them. _Not this again…_ he thought.

Fawful remembered that she could do Sickie Thoughts if a psychic power was used on her. When the blue light disappeared, Dr. Toadley coughed in his arm.

"What happened?!" shouted Mimi. Merluvlee snickered at the fact that he won't win. However, the sick Toadley knew she was the only other psychic in the room.

"It was her!" he yelled as he pointed at Merluvlee. The crowd gasped since they recognized the voice as Dr. Toadley. Everyone knew what his yell sounded like; a deep voice that sounded somewhat like a man.

"Ummm, uhhh…"

"He can mimic any voice!" lied Dr. Mario, "Right, my little Windwaker?"

Dr. Toadley mimicked Madz, but it sounded more high pitched thank usual, "Yes, Dr. Mario. Let's go straight to Dr. Toadley's clinic so I can see the sick people! Yay, Sickie Episode!"

"I do not sound like that!" corrected Madz.

He coughed and jumped off the chair, landing on his four cat paws. "I hope someone can help me get better…"

After 10 minutes of making Madz try to cure Dr. Toadley, which she did luckily, the personality part was next. The other people skipped the health part because they didn't want to reveal their pets' personal medical records.

Dr. Toadley and Dr. Mario left the stage so Starlow could answer the one question they had to ask her.

"Starlow, if you were on an abandoned island with all of your friends, how would you escape?" asked Mimi.

"Wait, you mean all of them? How big is the island?"

"Maybe have the estimating of one hundred feet by one hundred feet," answered Fawful.

"Ok, that's enough to fit all of them. First, I would try to plan how to escape. In the meantime, I would take care of my friends. When it's the right time, we'll follow the plan, but it will vary between islands. I will escape with all of them, and it's freedom at last! Hello, Yello, freedom!"

All of them were impressed by Starlow's answer. There were some flaws, of course, so the judges had to huddle to think of a plan. When they were done, Midbus answered what her personality was.

"Hmmm…they said cheerful, thoughtful, and clever,"

"That's right!" added Mimi, "You are very great about keeping your friends, and you can be very motherly to others. You really care about others, but you think about things carefully. I worry you might think too unrealistically sometimes!"

Starlow felt much better about the pageant now. Obedience was next, and she was pretty well behaved. She thought about the answering questions part some more, and she knew she had to just had to think she was alone.

"Oh, I have announcements! Obedience and the answering of questions is canceled! We will now have the talking about life stories like a dog doing tricks for a treat!"

Starlow was shocked by this. "Wait, what?!" she shouted.

"Oh Starlow, I'm so sorry! This is a beauty pageant, not obedience school! Also, we did ask questions to you, like that one question. Next!"

Starlow went behind the curtains and cried as the other people answered the question. What was she going to do?

**Sorry this took so long! It took forever to type! It's six pages long, but that's not too bad. I just try not to make it short like those other people do. A chapter that's 300 words doesn't say much. Also, I can write long stories, which is why double space bothers me (I have to use double space in school). Double space doesn't help with paragraph spacing, either. That's why I prefer single space, because it's much easier to work with. I hope you like the chapter!**


	4. Look, the Surprise Shroom!

**As the fourth and final chapter in Beauty in the Sprite, I haven't got many reviews lately. I've lured many Antasma fans in Here Comes Antasma, and Cackletta and he will be in Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star. They won't be in this fan fiction, but they'll be recurring characters, like Dr. Mario.**

**By the way, why is Dr. Toadley so underrated? People say he's annoying, but at least he doesn't bring in the Megavitamins. Wait, doesn't he diagnose people wrong sometimes? He's successful in the Madz & Starlow series, but not with emotional issues.**

As Starlow was crying under a brown table in the back of the curtains, Madz flew slowly to her.

"I know it's hard, Starlow…"

Starlow sniffed and looked at Madz. "You don't know how I feel. You've never felt so embarrassed. You've never felt so different from the rest that people make fun of…"

She was interrupted by Madz slowly rubbing her back. "Shhhh…it will be fine…" she whispered softly.

"But how do you feel? You just want me to win the Surprise Shroom!"

The penguin was shocked by the comment and froze. "You really feel like I would use you to win? That's not true!" she looked both ways before continuing, "Follow me,"

Starlow followed Madz, who was flying to the mirror. It was pink with lights on the wood, like what the movie stars have in their dressing room. Madz stopped flying and landed on the table. She put her flipper on the mirror and sighed.

"I planned the time when the Toads got the Blorbs. It was so amazing and fun, until my power came. It cured the Toads, and I cried. Of course, when it was breaking the barriers, I got its power. Still, I felt so left out. When I cried about it, Toads would think I'm weird. Whenever I mentioned Fawful, they would get angry for me living with him, because…"

Madz turned to Starlow and closed her eyes, "Because they thought he was destroyed. I was so different, but that started to change. I found one person who believed me and helped me bring back the Blorbs, unfreeze Midbus, and revive Fawful. He respected my differences, despite being a Toad. And now…"

Madz opened her eyes once again and did a brave smile, "Everything is back to normal for me! I still see him and he still respects me! I'm going to be that guy, the guy who respects my differences. I don't want you to be made fun of or be excluded from those Star Sprites that may be watching. I'll help you!"

Starlow was surprised by what Madz had said. A tear came out of her eye from the happiness. She flew close to her so she could hug her, which she did. "Thank you…" she thanked quietly.

They stopped hugging when Dr. Toadley crawled over to them in the cat costume. He was holding a purple mushroom with blue dots on it in his mouth. The eyes on it looked angry instead of normal, like a Poison Mushroom. He spit it out and called them over.

"Madz! Starlow!"

Madz and Starlow went up to him and glanced at the mushroom. Dr. Toadley smiled, looking like he had an idea.

"Starlow, are you up next? Of course you are. Now get on stage,"

Starlow flew on stage nervously, but at the same speed as she normally flies. The doctor pushed the mushroom closer to Madz.

"This is the Surprise Shroom, Madz! Use it to protect Starlow, like how I would protect you,"

Madz nodded and took the mushroom. Dr. Toadley ran away from her because you didn't know what kind of mushroom she would want. She took a bite out of the mushroom despite the Toad saliva on it.

"This tastes awful!" she complained as she rubbed her belly. It started to feel funny, so she laid down. Suddenly, the mushroom turned into a regular Super Mushroom, but it looked a bit different. It was spherical and round instead of a mushroom shape, and it had Toad feet below the tan part of it.

It suddenly made 25 clones of itself, except it didn't have the bite mark in the rest of them. She got an idea about how to save Starlow.

Starlow floated up to the microphone with nervousness. She could see the Star Sprites ready to laugh at her, but she new Madz was there. The more she thought about that moment, the more she could tell they were two very different times.

"T-t-today…" she stammered, "I have a story to tell about my life,"

Her body shook as she spoke. The Star Sprites giggled a little, along with the rest. Starlow had to stop getting so frightened.

"I was born on September 14...when one…"

"Look guys! It's Starlow again!" one Star Sprite teased, "That weakling can't win ever! Just look at her not being able to stand up to herself!"

Everyone laughed at Starlow, who was about to get upset. However, a certain penguin came with a brown sack.

"Madz, everyone has the knowing it's not the being of Christmas yet!" Fawful exclaimed.

"You're right, because I have some mushrooms for everybody!"

She opened her sack, when all the pets, except Dr. Toadley, got them. They floated back to their seats and gobbled them up. Madz went over to Dr. Toadley and gave him the remaining mushroom.

"Come on, eat it!" exclaimed Madz.

He refused to eat it, until she shoved it into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it carefully, but it tasted a bit odd.

"What kind of mushroom…"

Before he could continue, the pets started to inflate. They stopped when they reached a massive size and were almost as round as an orb. He then realized what he just ate.

"Uh oh…" he said before inflating like the rest.

Later, at Madz and Starlow's room, Madz put a trophy shaped like a Star Sprite on her dresser. She went to her bed to see how it looked from far away. She nodded with agreement to herself. Soon, Mimi, Princess Peach, and Starlow came.

"Madzie, I never knew you save Starlow like that! You deserve the trophy!" cheered Mimi.

"I think that's true, because you were like that one guy who protected you and helped you bring back Fawful. Wait, who is that guy?" asked Starlow.

"Oh, right, that one guy has the Blorbs right now, like all the other pets! His name is Dr. Toadley!"

Princess Peach shook her head with disappointment. "Madz, I have one favor to ask you, can you please cure everyone infected with the Blorbs?!"

A tear came to her eye due to her love of sick people. The Blorbs was one of her favorite diseases, and she couldn't just cure them when she could have some fun. She got bright and cheery once again when she thought of an idea.

"Ok, I just need to bounce on all of them! Yay, Sickie Episode!" she cheered. She ran out of the room, with Princess Peach chasing her. Mimi slowly pet Starlow on her head.

"Starlow, I have to get back to the mansion, but Madz has became even better with you around. I like her love of sick people and I always will, unlike those _other _people!"

"You do?! Well, I guess I have to say goodbye, so goodbye!"

Before the green girl got to the door, she winked at Starlow. Her eyes went black before going out the door. A few seconds later, she heard Fawful screaming and Mimi saying, "MIMIMIMIMI!"

The Star Sprite relaxed on her bed, and closed her eyes. She needed a nap from all that has happened today. Now, whenever Starlow gets nervous on a stage with Star Sprites watching, she'll think of Madz with Blorb Mushrooms.

**So, did you like it? I want to see your approval, guys, because I don't want to do something you don't like. So, remember the moral, if you have stage fright, just imagine Madz with a sack of Blorb Mushrooms. That might help, hahaha!**

**By the way, Twinkle, Twinkle Massive Star might be called "Twinkle Massive Star". I'm not so sure yet, but it will have Antasma. Just know that Starlow will get huge in the next Madz and Starlow.**


End file.
